


Good Morning, Sunshine

by a_moon_crater



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Oneshot, Stobotnik, THIS IS TOO CUTE, au where theyre a functional and happy couple, early morning, gay af, soft!ivo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_moon_crater/pseuds/a_moon_crater
Summary: Ivo wakes up after Stone, and has to search around the house to find his partner for more cuddles in the morning.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114





	Good Morning, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired entirely by this tweet and art by the wonderful Kiinadi: https://twitter.com/KiinadiArt/status/1265039938715881477?s=20  
> Please go give them all the love, they're an amazing artist and they really feed this fandom.  
> Also, some ideas taken from the stobotnik server. It was too cute not to put into a full story. Love you guys :)

Ivo Robotnik opened his eyes to light streaming through the bedroom window. He sighed as he sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of his oversized, dark maroon sweater. His usually perfect hair was stuck up in a weird fashion, and the pattern of his favorite sleep sweater was printed onto his cheek.  
He checked his phone to see it was 7 am, and he grumbled incoherently at the early morning awakening. He turned to see Stone wasn’t in bed with him and sighed. Stone usually got up around 6 am to work out, make breakfast, or god knows whatever else a man can do at 6 am. No thank you, Ivo liked to sleep in. He contemplated going back to sleep, but realized how much he missed his boyfriend. There’s no way he could get back to sleep without him to hold onto, so Ivo decided to grab his favorite black, cashmere throw blanket to keep him warm as he searched for Stone around their house.

Moments like this is when Robotnik regrets deciding on such a big house. It always takes forever to find Stone, especially with his sleepy shuffling and still half-closed eyes. He slowly shuffles out of their bedroom, with the blanket being worn as a hooded cape, and takes a right turn down the long, white-walled hallway. There were few decorations, other than a houseplant here and there that Stone insisted on bringing in the house. Ivo pretended to hate the little plants, but in reality kinda loved how cute they were, though he would never tell Stone. The plants brought just a bit of cuteness and life into the slightly lifeless house. Ivo was never one for anything being up on the walls or meaningless furniture, but Stone was adamant enough about “livening up the place”, whatever that meant, that Ivo agreed to some of the decorations he asked for.

Ivo set his mind back on the task of finding his sought after cuddle partner, and took a turn into their home gym. He took a long glance around the room and sighed when he found his partner wasn’t there. He turned around and exited the room, now headed towards the kitchen.

“Abaaaaaan, where are youuuu? I want… cuddles…” he mumbled as loudly as he could, hoping it would speed up the process of finding him and getting back into bed. He heard a deep chuckle come echoing down the hallway.  
“Ivo, honey, I’m in the kitchen. Good morning sweetheart, want any coffee?” He said in reply.

“Noo! I want cuddles, Aban... come back to bed wif meee, blease…” he mumbled, with sleep still slurring his words.

Ivo stumbled through the dining room and into the kitchen, where Stone was wearing a white apron over his black suit, and had just gotten some ingredients out to start making their normal breakfast of veggie scrambled eggs and hash browns with coffee.  
“Sweetie, I was just going to make breakfast for us, you sure you don’t want some coffee? Because I can -“

“No, please jus come back to bed n cuddle wif me… just five minutes, please” Ivo opened his arms wide and wrapped Stone into the blanket with him. Stone laughed and responded to the blanket attack.

“Ok, just let me take a second to put some things away so they don’t go bad sitting out here. I know you’re gonna rope me in for more than five minutes.” He laughed lightly and untangled himself from the blanket. Stone grabbed the eggs, cheese and milk and put them back in the fridge. He also untied his apron and hung it up on the hook next to the fridge. Ivo yawned and mumbled incoherently as he stood waiting for Stone.

“See? It just took a second. Now come here, you big, cute baby.” He said as he opened up his arms for Ivo. He noted how cute Ivo looked in the morning. It was a priceless look, as the doctor was usually manicured perfectly, with not a hair out of place. But seeing him like this always pulled on Stone’s heartstrings, he could never say no to more cuddles in the morning when his partner shuffled in looking like this.

Ivo moved forward into Stone’s arms and flung his arms around his partner's neck. He basically collapsed into his arms, and Stone was quick to hoist Ivo up. Ivo wrapped his legs around Stone’s waist and held onto the blanket now wrapped around both of them. He nuzzled his face into Stone’s neck and sighed happily at the familiar and delightful smell of his partner.

Stone carried them back through the hallway and into the bedroom, and gently put Ivo down onto the bed.  
“Thamk you, Aban.” Ivo mumbled as he stretched out his arms.

Stone laid down on his back next to his partner and opened his arms for Ivo to cuddle up to his chest. The doctor happily took the opportunity and nuzzled his face into his boyfriend’s chest while wrapping his arms around Stone’s back and tangling both their legs together. He hummed happily as he settled into the comfortable and familiar position. Stone slowly brought his hand up to run his fingers through his partner’s disheveled, bed head hair.

“You know you always look too cute like this, right?” Stone said. “There’s no way I can ever say no to you asking for more cuddles in the morning when you look this adorable.”

“You better not be making fun of me Stone, I take these insults very seriously, you know.” Ivo said, his words almost inaudible as his face was still pressed into his partner’s chest.  
Stone laughed. “You know I’m not insulting you, I think you’re just too cute.”

“Those are some fighting words, Aban, the coolest and smartest doctor in the world isn’t… cute. Yuck, just saying that makes me feel gross, I’m not cute.”

“Yes, you are, now stop trying to deny it, because I could just get up and continue making breakfast and -“

Ivo hugged him tighter, and looked up at Stone with the biggest puppy eyes he could muster. “No, blease stay.”  
“Ok, ok, I will, I promise.” Stone said as he rubbed his partner’s back.

There was a moment of silence as they both settled back in to holding each other.

“Aban, I love you.” Ivo mumbled.

“I love you too, Doctor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fluffy madness! Did I enjoy writing this? Yes. Am I projecting? .... probably.


End file.
